Is this Love?
by Chairman Meoww
Summary: Clary is Juliet while Jace is Romeo in their school play. What could go wrong? Oh, wait, did I mention that they are both polar opposites and were best friends before? Yeah, what could go wrong? Features Clace with a side dish of Sizzy and a sprinkle of Malec! AU. All Mundane. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus I swear I'll cut your throat if you won't stop bugging me with that play" I threatened Magnus while he keeps on insisting I should audition for our school play

"A paintbrush? You're threatening me with a paintbrush Clare" Magnus pointed out the paintbrush I'm holding to

"Just wait till Art Class is over" I mumbled while I adjusted my seat

"Please" Magnus pleaded and held unto my arm making me distracted

"Let me go" I said in a hushed voice when our art teacher came in

"Nope. Not until you agree with me," Magnus said

"Ms. Fray do you and Mr. Bane have something to share with the class?" The teacher called our attention making the whole class look at us

"Now look what you did!" Clary said

"I'll save you from this hag if you agree with me" Magnus offered a deal

"Ms. Fray?" The teacher once again called us

"Fine" I hissed and Magnus let go of my arm after that he stood up

"I was just borrowing a pencil from Clary ma'am" Magnus said with a sweet smile and went back to his seat

"Thanks Clary" Magnus added, But I know what he meant. I just glared at him while he smiled almost like the Cheshire cat

The Teacher instructed us to draw anything we would like and that she will be grading on how we draw it. I started to think of many ideas that come in my mind but settled on drawing Lotus flower. I started to drift off to my world where there were no rules and boundaries, Endless opportunities of painting anything my mind thinks of. Not noticing that I began to loosen a bit and started to paint gracefully, thinking that I was still in my world except I was painting a lotus and then realization hit me I started to wake up in my own world and saw the teacher looking down at me

"Ms. Fray, are you even listening to me?" The teacher asked me

"Wh-what?" I came into my sense that she was calling my attention

"Obviously ma'am Clary drifted off to her own little world" Magnus said

"Enough about that. Your painting is quite exquisite Ms. Fray" The teacher complimented my painting. My painting can you believe it?

"Th-thank you" I replied after that the bell rang, the teacher dismissed us when she called me before I got out of the room

"I'll just wait outside" Magnus mouthed as I looked back at him and approached the teacher's table. Once the Magnus left it was dead silent here

"Am I in trouble ma'am?" I asked

"Trouble? Of course not!" The teacher said and laughed

"I'm not?" I asked stupidly

"No. I called you here because I wanted to tell you something" The teacher said

"You Clary my dear, you have a talent. A talent of expressing your feelings by painting. Believe me I saw you paint that with your whole Heart; you express your feelings and turn them into something Marvelous. Not many really do express their feelings. I just want to tell you that don't waste your precious talent dear," The teacher said

"Um. Thanks" I said awkwardly

"Now off you go" The teacher said and I left

"Well that was awkward" I said when I closed the door

"What was awkward?" I jumped when I heard Magnus' voice behind me

"Jesus! You freakin' scared me" I said and regained my composure quickly

"Scared you? Weren't you expecting me to be waiting you?" Magnus asked

"No" I said and walked to our lockers. Our lockers were right beside each other. I exchanged my art materials to books and shut the door and locked it while waiting for Magnus

"Clare don't you remember I told you I'd be waiting for you" Magnus said and shut his locker door and we began to walk outside. We sat down on the bleachers and admired the view more likely Magnus admiring the view of the Soccer players down on the field practicing

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch them whole period?" I turned to him

"If I could" Magnus said and suddenly waved to someone from the field. I looked down and saw Alec, Magnus' Boyfriend.

"Hey babe" Magnus greeted Alec as he came up to the bleachers to sit beside him and started to flirt with each other

"Hey Clary" Alec said noticing me sitting beside Magnus at the other side

"Hey Alec" I smiled

"Hey Alec!" I heard someone yelling from the fields. I looked down the field and saw _him._ Golden locks, Muscular stature, Gorgeous eyes, That smirk wait-what? WTF I should not be thinking about him

"Hey Mags" Jace greeted when he came closer to us and noticed me

"Hey Red" He smirked. I hate that stupid nickname he use's on me

"Right back at you Goldilocks" Now it's my turn to embarrass him. 1 point for Me

"Would you stop sucking each other's faces for one whole day?" Jace said looking disgusted at Magnus and Alec

"Like you would stop if you have a Girlfriend right now" Wait he's single again? That's a surprise _The _Jace Herondale never runs out of girls. It snickered at Alec's comment making them all turn to me

"What?" I said cluelessly

"Well it's not everyday we see Jace without a girl around his arm" I rolled my eyes at them

"Yeah right. You're just jealous" Jace said

"Excu-" I stopped right there when I turned my head to face him but got surprised when his face was just inches away from me. I suddenly gulped by his choice of surprise

"Admit it. You're jealous" He leaned in close to my ear and I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes shut. I then heard laughter after that and opened my eyes to see Jace smirking at me while Magnus and Alec just laughed at my reaction, I quickly pushed Jace making him lose his balance on the bleachers

"tsk" I said and ignored them

"Well it's History class for us, Come now Clare. You don't want Jace to keep staring at you all day long right" I quickly looked at Jace who was now Tomato-red. Was he really staring at me?

"See you later boys" Magnus bade them goodbye

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that moment with Jace, Clary" Magnus said as we walked back inside the building

_AT HISTORY CLASS_

I sat there listening to our professor's lecture, praying that the period would end soon. But no. I looked at the clock at the back of our classroom and there's still 40 minutes. Such joy. I looked to my left and saw Magnus scribbling something on his notebook and leaned closer to him to get a look at it. It was Alec's name written all over the back of the notebook, I sighed.

When History ended we quickly packed up all your notebooks and went straight to our lockers. Just in time, I saw Jace with some blonde girl around his arms across my locker. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy run through my veins after that so-called incident at the Bleachers it's like some effect has brushed onto me after that

"Clary?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Magnus snapping his fingers in front of me

"What?" I asked

"I've been calling your name 5 times now" Magnus said

"Sorry I just zoned out for a moment" I said and looked back at Jace's direction and he was already gone

"Seriously? You've been zoning out lately. Is there something wrong?" Magnus asked worriedly. I know Magnus is just worried about me but I can't tell him even I don't know what I'm feeling right now

"I'm fine" I gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back

"Then let's go" Magnus said cheerfully and we walked to our next class

_AT STUDY HALL_

Well I'm screwed. Jace is here and I can't face him looking like this. I mean like emotionally stressed. It's not like me to get this stressed easily, usually it takes a long time before I'm stressed out but now I don't know why. Jace is at the other side of the room with Alec and their friends while I'm here sitting across from Magnus while he bedazzles his notebook. After a while I started to draw, I realized I was drawing a boy no-wait an Angel. An Angel. It had it's arms crossed in his chest and had curly locks. He reminded me of someone in particular but I just couldn't put think of who. Soon the wings we're detailed, not missing one feather or shade. I worked on the face of the Angel then it snapped. I drew Jace! I drew Jace as an Angel. Oh god, I suddenly felt heat rising up my cheeks and gulped. Magnus looked up from his notebook and saw me

"Clary you're cheeks are red. Are you feeling okay?" Magnus stood up from his sit making noise and it caught Jace and Alec's attention. Now they're looking at me

"I-I'm fine" I said. Curse myself for being that pale. Alec suddenly walked to out direction and I closed my notebook and stood up

"Clary are you sure you're okay?" Alec grabbed my arm when I was almost far from them and turned me around

"Ye-yeah of course. I just gotta return a book I borrowed from the library" I'm pretty sure that's the dumbest excuse I've ever made but they did buy it

"Hey wait" Jace said and grabbed my hand with his. I soon felt a shock from his touch. He must have felt it also. I quickly withdrew my hand from his

"Sorry" He apologized. So he did feel it

"I-it's okay. I best be on my way to the library" I chuckled and walked away

When I was far from there I ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and locked the door. I check the stalls if there were any students inside, When I was sure there was nobody else besides me in the bathroom I sat down on the bathroom floor and thought long and hard but the question still remains "Is this Love I'm feeling?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 20 minutes since I left Magnus with Alec and Jace. I bet they're starting to get suspicious. I checked my watch and I only have 35 minutes left before lunch, I can't lock myself here until dismissal. After thinking out almost everything I still can't answer, which is what. Heck, I don't even know if I'm in denial

It's crazy, crazy that I suddenly harbored feelings over Jace. We've known each other since 7th grade. I remember being his wingman or is it woman since I'm a girl. Nah, forget about man or woman. Point is were best friends back then, but since puberty had to squeeze in the middle of our friendship. Well, let's just say that puberty hit him hard. Girls suddenly started to flirt with him and make fan clubs over him. Sheesh. By 8th grade we we're invisible to one another. He had his group and I had mine. With puberty only making him more attractive by the summer, I had taken a liking to him, but got over it. There was no way I'd be attracted to my ex-best friend. It's just not possible, Him looking like a god while Me looking like ugh. Never mind about my high school life. I stood up from the floor and walked to the mirror. I fixed myself, combing my hair and washing my face. I got out 10 minutes later

"Clary!" I looked at my right side and saw Magnus running through the hall

"Clary! I've been looking for you" Magnus said as soon as he got closer to me

"Sorry had to stop by the girl's bathroom" I pretended to chuckle

"Never mind that. Let's just go back to study hall" Magnus said and dragged me back. More like dragged my arm

When we got back I already saw Jace back with his group. These are the times I wish Izzy and Maia had the same schedules with us. But no, The principal had to separate us. He knows how much Havoc there will be when all four of us get together in one classroom. With me being such a Badass, Magnus being all Sparkly, Izzy being queen bee, and Maia being Maia

"There you are Clare. Magnus started to get worried and thought you we're eaten by the librarian" Alec joked. But really, our school Librarian really is a terror. I remember one time when some 10th grader started making noises at the back of the library. Guess what happened. He got kicked out of the library and banned from entering there

"Clary!" I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around and saw Izzy running to me with Maia just behind her back. She tackled me into a hug

"Oh so that's how it is, Isabelle" Magnus called out. While he pretended to be jealous

"Of course not Mags" Izzy said and pulled away from our hug and embraced Magnus

"Your words don't matter now that your Actions speak the truth" Ah Magnus such a Drama queen. Seriously. He's next in line after Izzy's reign. Maybe they're somewhat long-lost fraternal twins. Alec snickered at this while Jace came to our direction

"Ah so good to see my beloved sister" Jace said making an entrance

"Oh shut your yapping Jace" Izzy said as soon as they pulled away from their embrace

"I heard from a little bird that you two are flirting with each other" Maia pointed at Me and Jace. Making us red

"Aha! Caught in the act. You see!" Izzy shouted gathering more attention. Great just great

"We're not flirting!" Jace said

"I'd rather die than flirt with him" I said and rolled my eyes

"Yeah! wait what!?" Jace agreed when suddenly he realized what I just said

"Whatever. The point is we're not flirting" I said

"Ah young love" Alec said and grinned

"What are you even talking about?" I asked

"You will see" Alec said leaving me dumbfounded by this

"Clare-bear what my cuddle buddy means is that you're both in denial" Magnus said leaving our mouths hanging open

"What?!" I shouted while my eyes grew bigger every second. I in denial?! What is this foul joke?

"Oh shut it Clary. We know you guys are attracted to each other" Maia started clapping like an idiot

"And besides, The truth will be set free this coming Christmas" Izzy said and smiled sweetly

"December?" I asked

"Obviously Clary, you didn't listen to my reminders about the play" Play? Oh shit. I forgot I agreed to play Juliet's part

"What can I say" I said making them all face-palm

"This coming December is our Play" Magnus said. Oh then I'm doomed

"What does Jace have to do with the play?" I asked making them all look at me. Then, it suddenly snapped. No. This cannot be happening to me. Oh please no

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me Jace is my Romeo" I slowly asked Magnus

"Okay then I won't tell you that Jace IS romeo" Magnus said. Why?!. Why is this happening to me?

"I just remembered I have a dental check-up this December so I might not make it to the play. Guess you have to find another Juliet" I said trying to make a good excuse

"Don't worry we can reschedule the play after you dental" Magnus smiled

"I forgot. I booked my dental within the whole month" Good job clary. Keep it up

"Oh no you're not. I am not gonna let you make some poor excuse just so you could not attend the play" Izzy said

"Fine" I grumbled

"Oh look class is starting. Meet you at the auditorium this 3pm" Izzy said and hugged me

"Why" I whispered

"You should be thankful Clary" Jace said

"And why should I?" I said

"Because you'll be spending the following months with me" Jace said and smirked. If only I had my thick algebra book I bet it'll knock more sense into him. But then again two can play at his game

"Well" I said and placed my hands on his chest making him stiffen. I tiptoed to reach him and leaned close to his ear. Brushing my cheek against his

"Let's just see who will be looking forward to it" I said in my most seductive tone. I stood still and left him. Once we were out of their view Magnus and I laughed the whole time walking to our next period

"I swear Clary. You'll be the death of him" Magnus chuckled before we stepped in the classroom


	3. Chapter 3

After our last period dismissed us we went to our lockers and placed our books and notebooks back. I see Magnus being excited for this play. Wait oh-shit! Before I could even open my mouth, Magnus hurriedly dragged my arm to the auditorium. Against my will I guess

"Good thing we're early" I heard Magnus said and we both went to the backstage. There weren't much people in here. I see Izzy walking to our direction with a script in her hand, She waved at us

"Oh look she showed up" I heard someone's voice at our back and we turned around. Jace

"Of course I showed up. Wouldn't want you to look like a lost puppy in stage" I said and passed by him

"Okay this morning you scolded me and Alec for flirting. Now it's time my turn to scold you two" Magnus said

"Actually he scolded you two for eating each others face's" I added but got hushed by Magnus

"Enough about that" Magnus said. We then heard someone's voice at the stage. We went to the side of the stage and saw Madame Dorothea. Such joy

"Don't tell me Madame Dorothea is handling the drama department this school year" I said

"Where are my Romeo and Juliet? Mr. Bane where in the starts are you?! Can you please get Mr. Bane" Madame Dorothea told some staff when Magnus went up the stage and called her attention

"Madame I'm here" Magnus smiled

"Good. Where are my Romeo and Juliet?" She asked

"They're here" Magnus said and motioned us to come up stage

"Mr. Herondale? Ms. Fray? I never knew you two like acting" Madame Dorothea said. I don't like acting. I hate it

"Are you sure these two can portray them perfectly?" I heard Madame Dorothea asking Magnus

"Of course Madame" Magnus sticked to his idea

"First rehearsal is next month. Don't screw up. You've got like three weeks to practice so I suggest you two practice with each other" Magnus said after talking to Madame Dorothea

"Izzy, the scripts please" Magnus shouted and Izzy came running to us with two thick scripts for us

"I never agreed to practice this many lines" I said and Izzy handed them to us

"Then you two better start practicing" Magnus said and went backstage. I was reading the script when I feel like pair of eyes was watching me. I looked up and saw Jace staring at me with a smile. I feel like there are thousands of butterflies flying around my stomach

"What?" I asked

"You look cute when you're stressed" Jace said. HOLD IT! He just said I looked cute. That's not normal I repeat that's not normal for Jace to say something like that. I don't know if I should enjoy the butterflies that are flying in my stomach or slap some sense into him. I chose to look surprise at him. Yeah I know it's not in the choices

"Whatever" My sense came to me and slapped his arm. We were watching the other casts practice in the stage while Magnus observe them

"Okay. Scene one. Enter Sampson and Gregory, of the house of Capulet" Magnus said while sitting in a director's chair.

_TIME SKIP_

"Okay enter Capulet and Lady Capulet" Magnus said and Maia and Jordan came up the stage as Capulet and Lady Capulet. I guess Madame Dorothea had a meeting so she couldn't direct right now leaving Magnus to be director

_TIME SKIP_

"Now enter Montague and Lady Montague" Magnus added. Simon and Izzy came up the stage

_TIME SKIP_

"Enter Romeo" Magnus said

_TIME SKIP_

After two scenes it's now my turn to go up the stage with Maia and our 'nurse'

"Enter Lady Capulet and Nurse" Magnus shouted

**LADY CAPULET**

Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

**Nurse**

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
>I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!<br>God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!

"Enter Juliet!" Magnus said

**JULIET**

How now! who calls?

**Nurse**

Your mother.

**JULIET**

Madam, I am here.  
>What is your will?<p>

**LADY CAPULET**

This is the matter:-Nurse, give leave awhile,  
>We must talk in secret:-nurse, come back again;<br>I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
>Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.<p>

**Nurse**

Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

**LADY CAPULET**

She's not fourteen.

**Nurse**

I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,-  
>And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four-<br>She is not fourteen. How long is it now  
>To Lammas-tide?<p>

**LADY CAPULET**

A fortnight and odd days.

**Nurse**

Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
>Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.<br>Susan and she-God rest all Christian souls!-  
>Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;<br>She was too good for me: but, as I said,  
>On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;<br>That shall she, marry; I remember it well.  
>'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;<br>And she was wean'd,-I never shall forget it,-  
>Of all the days of the year, upon that day:<br>For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,  
>Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;<br>My lord and you were then at Mantua:-  
>Nay, I do bear a brain:-but, as I said,<br>When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple  
>Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,<br>To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!  
>Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,<br>To bid me trudge:  
>And since that time it is eleven years;<br>For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood,  
>She could have run and waddled all about;<br>For even the day before, she broke her brow:  
>And then my husband-God be with his soul!<br>A' was a merry man-took up the child:  
>'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?<br>Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;  
>Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,<br>The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'  
>To see, now, how a jest shall come about!<br>I warrant, an I should live a thousand years,  
>I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;<br>And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'

**LADY CAPULET**

Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace.

**Nurse**

Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
>To think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.'<br>And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow  
>A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone;<br>A parlous knock; and it cried bitterly:  
>'Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?<br>Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;  
>Wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.'<p>

**JULIET**

And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I.

**Nurse**

Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!  
>Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:<br>An I might live to see thee married once,  
>I have my wish.<p>

**LADY CAPULET**

Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
>I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet,<br>How stands your disposition to be married?

**JULIET**

It is an honour that I dream not of.

**Nurse**

An honour! were not I thine only nurse,  
>I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.<p>

**LADY CAPULET**

Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,  
>Here in Verona, ladies of esteem,<br>Are made already mothers: by my count,  
>I was your mother much upon these years<br>That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:  
>The valiant Paris seeks you for his love.<p>

**Nurse**

A man, young lady! lady, such a man  
>As all the world-why, he's a man of wax.<p>

**LADY CAPULET**

Verona's summer hath not such a flower.

**Nurse**

Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower.

**LADY CAPULET**

What say you? can you love the gentleman?  
>This night you shall behold him at our feast;<br>Read o'er the volume of young Paris' face,  
>And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;<br>Examine every married lineament,  
>And see how one another lends content<br>And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
>Find written in the margent of his eyes.<br>This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
>To beautify him, only lacks a cover:<br>The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride  
>For fair without the fair within to hide:<br>That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,  
>That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;<br>So shall you share all that he doth possess,  
>By having him, making yourself no less.<p>

**Nurse**

No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men.

**LADY CAPULET**

Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?

**JULIET**

I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
>But no more deep will I endart mine eye<br>Than your consent gives strength to make it fly.

Good thing we had our scripts and it was just practice. I can't believe that this is only scene three and yet I keep on forgetting my lines already

"Okay cut! That's enough for today" Magnus said

"I never knew directing was that stressful" Magnus massaged his temples while Alec came to his side and massaged his shoulders

"You all did great!" Magnus said as he stood up from his seat

"We just need a lot of practice to perfect it" Magnus added and smiled

"Romeo, Juliet you two better start practicing cause your parts are almost coming up" Magnus said

"That's a wrap. We all should better be heading home" Simon said while Izzy was around his arms

"Yeah. I'm exhausted, My brain is bleeding for reading too much old English" Izzy said and rested her head on Simon's shoulder. We all were walking to the parking lot when Jace suddenly grabbed my hand

"Hey, so um, we should practice tomorrow after school. You know and maybe we could catch up with each other" Jace said. He's so cute when he's nervous. Snap out of it clary! You're falling for him. Great.

"Sure" I smiled and he smiled back

"Mind letting go of my hand now?" I teased making him realize he was still holding my hand

"Oh yeah sorry" He said

"That's fine" I smiled and walked to my car when we got the lot

**Review please =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What, shall this speech be spoken for our excuse? Or shall we on without a apology?" Jace said while practicing on stage. Magnus was clapping happily, maybe because this is the first time Jace didn't make a mistake. Yep, it's the first time since we started rehearsing.

"Don't look now, but Romeo is looking at you" Maia whispered excitedly to me. I looked back to Jace and saw him looking at me. I quickly looked over to Magnus' direction and pretended to not notice that he kept on glancing to me.

"Clary" Izzy was walking to my direction "Maia and I were going shopping. Wanna join?" she smiled. I know what she's up to. Ha! They can't fool me!

"Oh, I just remembered that Simon and I had to go over to Luke's bookstore. Yeah, and well" I'm nominating this as the lousiest excuse I could ever come up with. I was looking everywhere except her direction.

"Really? Cause I was just talking to Simon and he said he had band practice after school" Izzy said. Oh what's the use when she knows I'm just dodging her offer to go shopping?

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath. I don't even know why Izzy drags me to the mall just to go shopping.

"Gotcha" Izzy said with a sly smile. What did I even do to deserve this?

"But you have Maia already" I whined.

"Yeah, but she's shopping too and besides you need to shop for some clothes" Izzy said and smiled.

"You're just like my Mom" I stuck my tongue out like a child.

"At least we have one thing in common about you" She said.

"And what's that?" I asked while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That you, Clarissa Adele Fray Morgenstern, need new clothes" She said.

"Fine, but we are so not going to Victoria's Secret" I remembered the last time Izzy and I went there, she literally dragged me there. I am not much of lingerie unlike Izzy.

"Whatever, as long as you are coming I'm contended with it" Well look on the bright side, I won't be dragged to some lingerie shop anymore.

"Hey Izzy, I need some help over here" I here Simon's voice just around the other side. Maybe he got tangled with the wires. Again.

"Well that's my cue" Izzy said and left. I stood there smiling while I recalled the good memories I had back when we were in middle school. I didn't notice that Jace came up from behind until-

"Boo!" He said and scared the shit out of me. I could feel my heart beating by the sudden surprise. I turned around and saw Jace smirking. I began to slap his arms while he just laughed.

"You idiot!" I said and continued to slap his arms "You scared the shit out of me! You asshat, idiot, doof-" He cut me off when he held my wrists and came closer than I expected. His face and my face were like three inches apart. I smelled like soap, sweat and sunlight? Since when did sunlight ever had a smell? I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"What are you going to do about it now?" He smirked at my expression then-

"Get a room would you?" I turned to my side to see Alec smirking at us. I swear I could feel my blood going up to my cheeks already when Jace suddenly let go of my wrists and stepped back. I exhaled slowly when I realized that I have been holding my breath when Jace grabbed my wrists in the first place. Asshole.

"Relax Alec, it's not like we were eating each others faces" I saw the Jace's mouth form a smile. Not just any smile. "Like what you and Magnus do" He added looking amused. I looked at Alec when he started to get red. I try holding my laughter.

"Piss off, Jace" Alec said and started to walk away.

"Right, Where were we?" Jace teased me.

"Whatever, Goldilocks" I said.

"You know, you don't have to play Hard to Get with me" He said. There he goes again with his ego. I'm telling you, his ego is getting bigger by the second and I don't think Earth can hold his Ego any much longer now.

"Don't worry I know I don't have to play that," an idea came up and I'm loving it " Because I know you will be the one coming up to me" I said and smirked. At first he looked somewhere between surprise, amused and challenged then he replies with a mischievous smile. Two can play at his game.

"By the time I do that pigs would be flying" He said.

"And I'll be looking forward to it" I said and started to walk to the exit but before that I turned around to see him still standing there. I winked at him and he started blinking. Right now I'm laughing my ass off.

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more!**

**Review please! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" I asked Izzy while she was searching for god know what.

"Because you needed new clothes for your closet and I, being the most generous person in the world, am willing to help you" Izzy said and continued to look for more clothes.

"Aha!" Izzy said and grabbed the dress. More like a shirt than a dress to me.

"Izzy isn't that a bit too short for you?" I asked. Of course, I knew the answer. Izzy wasn't the kind of girl who dressed up as a slut. It's like in her nature, I guess.

"Of course it's too short, silly" She giggled. Okay, weird. "It's for you not for me" She added. By the time she said that my jaws dropped to the floor. No way am I gonna wear that it's skimpy for me.

"Come on, Fit it" Izzy said and pushed me inside a fitting room. God dammit, I would be caught dead wearing these. After I fitted it I stared at myself in front of the mirror. I kinda take back what I said a few moments ago. The dress hugged my body perfectly. It showed off my curves I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"Clary, get out of the fitting room! I wanna see it" Izzy said through the other side of the door. I sighed and unlocked the door, stepping out I heard Izzy gasped.

"Oh, look at you," She said and pretended to sniffle "You're growing up" Typical Isabelle.

"It's too skimpy" I whined while I hugged myself.

"Nothing is too skimpy" She said and turned to the saleslady, smiling.

"We'll take it" She said and pushed me back inside the fitting room.

After shopping at ten more stores, we finally called it a day and got back to the Lightwood's Manor before sunset. Alec and Izzy's parents always welcomes me with open arms, I'm like their daughter from another mother. We set our shopping bags down beside the sofa when we heard loud footsteps running down the stairs.

"I think that's Max" Isabelle said and went the foyer with me following behind her. When we got to the foyer I was greeted with a bump, but before I hit the ground I felt strong hands were holding me firm on my waist. I saw Golden Boy staring at me with his usual smirk.

"Well, Hello to you too" He managed to say. I almost forgot that Izzy was seeing this right now, I managed to stand on my own two feet again and backed away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked him.

"From what I remember, this isn't your house so I don't have to answer that" He said when Alec came running down the stairs.

"Hey, Clary" He said and I nod.

"I thought you were going to his place?" Izzy asked Alec and referred to Jace.

"Change of Plans" He said and both of them went to the kitchen.

"Well, off to my room" she said "we can't waste precious time"

* * *

><p>"Okay, don't move" She said as she applied some concealer to what was once my face.<p>

"How can I even move when you keep on slapping my arm when I move a muscle" I groaned.

"Just don't move" She growled.

"Okay, fine" I said and closed my eyes. I heard a knock from Izzy's door and turned to it.

"I told you not to move" She said and placed the concealer down.

"Someone's knocking" I rolled my eyes when she skipped, happily, to her door.

"Right on time" She said. I turned to her direction and saw Magnus, sparkling as usual, smiling at me with his cat-like eyes.

"Don't tell me," I said and groaned "You're also in this?" I said.

"Izzy needed my magic to make you look perfect" He said. Magnus grabbed a curler on Izzy's vanity and plugged it. A while later, Magnus was curling my hair while Izzy was finishing her 'masterpiece'.

"Ruin my masterpiece and you'll be dead before dawn" Izzy threatened me when I was about to rub my eye.

"Done" Izzy grinned. I looked at myself at the mirror and was surprised. I looked different. My freckles were hidden with concealer, My cheekbones were more exposed, My hair was more wavier, My lips were more fuller and so on and on. I looked more attractive. I really got to thank Izzy and Magnus.

"Now wear these" She handed me my black pumps, courtesy of Isabelle, I remember the last time I wore these.

_I was wearing these pumps when Izzy and I were invited to my cousin's party, not aware that my cousin had invited some of his jock friends. I was talking to my cousin, Henry, about college. Well, actually he started talking to me when he saw me standing there in a room filled with strangers dancing, I couldn't catch up with Isabelle as soon as we walked inside the house, she easily saw a hot guy and went to him. Who could even catch up with Isabelle wearing eight-inch stilettos while you're left wearing black pumps that was six-inches high. Anyways, Henry and I were talking when Izzy suddenly grabs my arm and drags me across the room making me fall face first. Such joy._

"Earth to Clary" Izzy said. I looked at her and saw her wearing a short strapless dress.

"Sorry, I was reliving the last time I wore this that almost killed me" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't get killed. You just don't know how to walk in these"

"Easy for you" I said.

"Enough banter, Children" Magnus said "Tonight we are gonna party hard!" Izzy squealed with delight.

"Come on already" Izzy whined when we saw her standing outside her room already. We followed her down the stairs. I swear these pumps are gonna kill me if I trip.

Luckily I didn't. That's a start. Magnus was texting someone when he said "Wait—hold up"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Your brother is coming with us" aw hell no, if Alec is coming then Golden Boy will also come. Great.

"Well he better hurry up" Izzy said acting like a five-year-old.

"Alright, we're here" We looked up to see Alec with Jace behind him laughing. Maybe they were joking around.

"Finally" Izzy rolled her eyes and open the front door.

* * *

><p>We decided to bring our own cars well not for Magnus since he's riding with Alec. So here I am sitting inside my Corvette Stingray waiting for Magnus and Izzy to decide which club we're going to. I jumped in my seat when I heard the roaring of Jace's Corvette Z06. Show off. My phone rang and I saw Izzy's name in the caller id.<p>

"So where to?" I said.

"I don't know, I'll put them on"

"Sure"

"Yellow?" Magnus said.

"So what club?" Jace asked.

"Hmm, We could go to the Penhallow's party" Magnus suggested.

"NO!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Why not? The Penhallow's throw awesome parties" Jace said.

"Ahem" Magnus butted in.

"Which your's more awesome" Jace added.

"You're just saying that Jace so you could get into Aline's pants" Alec said.

"…"

"Told ya" Alec said.

"Okay, enough about getting into Aline's pants" I said "eww"

"Yeah, I agree" Izzy said.

"I heard Pandemonium's an awesome club" Jace said.

"Pandemonium's not an awesome club, _It is _and awesome club" Magnus said in a dead tone.

"Problem, Pandemonium's a high-class club. We totally can't get in" Jace said.

"That's why I'm here" Magnus said.

"Okay so Pandemonium it is" Izzy said with all of us agreeing.

"Hey Red, last one to Pandemonium is an ass" Jace said.

"You're on, Sunshine" I said and quickly ended the group call. I pressed the gas pedal and I was off. This time I'll make sure Golden Boy will be eating my dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I really wanted to write about their little race, but I can't put my imagination into words. It sucks. The next chapter will be about the club. Check my profile to view the link to Clary and Isabelle's dress, the dresses are gorgeous! Review Please! :D xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I lack a lot of description when I made this scene. Ugh, I'm so sorry, but I'm really not that good when it comes to Bar Scenes like these. Oh, well, I tried my best. I do hope you still enjoy it**

I got out of my car as soon as I parked it; Jace came in second and also got out. I walked up to him "Ha! Beat you to it Goldielocks!" I poked his chest and stuck a tongue at him.

"Oh, please, we all know that I slowed down to let you win" He smirked. Nope, I won fair and square.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Goldie" I said then Isabelle's 2015 Dodge Charger SRT came into view. She parked right beside mine and got out while Alec's car just got here.

Magnus got out and walked to where Jace, Izzy and I were standing and looked at Jace "Don't you think Clary's outfit is lovely, Jace?" I blushed furiously when Magnus had gotten Jace's attention and turned to me.

"Don't just stare at her!" Izzy jumped in and Jace suddenly averted his eyes to somewhere else.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes "Let's just all get inside" he said and lead us to the entrance where two bouncers were at the door. Magnus took out some card and showed it to them, they gave a nod and opened the door for us.

When we got inside we were greeted with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. Like any ordinary club you would walk in. Magnus lead us to a booth and we all seated there comfortably.

"Clary," Isabelle called, "Let's go get some drinks" she said and stood up walking to the bar while I followed her. We walked across the club, making our way to the bar. I noticed that the place was packed. There were teenagers, businessmen, hookers, couples, friends et cetera. We sat on a stool bar and then waved to the bartender for our orders.

"Two Margarita's" Izzy said and turned her back to the bar. She was looking at the place. The bartender came back and handed our drinks.

When Izzy was finished with her drink, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded, people were grinding their bodies to others. Eww. I had no choice, but to dance since Izzy was still holding my arm.

After a lot dancing and drinking, Izzy and I were already a bit tipsy when I felt someone's hand in mine. I looked up to see Golden Boy, who looked kind of concern. He should lighten up since _we _are partying.

"Clary" Jace said, "Let's get you out of here" Magnus and Alec suddenly showed up beside him.

", But I don't want go home yet" I slurred. How many drinks did I even take? I giggled and wrapped my arms around Jace's neck.

"Okay," I heard Magnus said, "That's enough partying for you, Clare" Magnus then carefully lead me outside to the parking lot.

"Okay, you take Clary's car, Alec's will take yours with Isabelle, and I'll take Alec's" Magnus said. I'm getting easily confused. "We'll just let the driver come back here later for Izzy's car".

I tried to walk to my car when I lost my balance. I'm blaming Alcohol when Izzy tries to murder me for ruining my makeup. Before I could even hit the pavement Jace's hands were already at my waist and tried to help me regain balance.

"Easy there, how many did you even drink?" Jace asked.

"Don't make me count" I groaned and felt exhausted when he led me to the passenger's seat. Soon as I sat, I felt exhaustion claiming me and slowly my eyes were closing. I leaned my head to the side so that I had support. I definitely don't want a stiff neck later.

"Go on and take a nap, Clary" I hear Jace chuckling. I just sighed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was slowly waking up, but my eyes refused to open. I felt the car stop. We must already be here. I tried bringing myself to open my eyes, but I guess I'm too much exhausted. I heard a car door open and closed. A while later, I felt my side of the door opened, I felt like I was being scooped up. Maybe I'm still dreaming, so, I just let myself be scooped up. My head was leaning on a hard surface, well more like a guy's chest, my arms were around someone's neck, and I could feel like I'm being carried somewhere. I was too tired to think. I buried my head below the person's neck and I felt them inhale sharply. He smelled like soap, like Jace. I heard a door being opened and the next thing I know is that I'm being laid down the bed and tucked in the sheets. I then slowly opened my eyes and saw Jace's back facing me. He was leaving.<p>

"Jace?" I managed to say. I didn't know what I was thinking. I suddenly felt alone and scared. For god's sake, this was the Lightwood's Manor, my second home, but why was I feeling scared?

"Yeah?" He turned around and walked to my side and kneeled.

"I can't sleep" I said. I sound like a five-year-old afraid of the dark. "could you sleep here?" I asked. I literally want to kill myself for saying that.

"Clary, they might get the wrong-"

"Please?" I said and he just sighed. He went over to the other side of the bed. I felt the mattress sink down a bit when he lied down.

I turned to face him and there he was facing in my direction, staring right into my emerald orbs. I felt like I was drowning when I stared into his ocean-blue eyes. His hand reached out for my hair and he pushed it back behind my ear. I smiled at him. This was the Jace I knew and grew up with.

"Goodnight, Jace" I said falling into deep sleep and turned around so that my back faced him. I was already close to sleep when I heard him…

"Goodnight, Clary" Jace said, but not before I felt his lips kiss my hair. I just smiled at this and started to drift off…

**EEK! I'm fangirl-ing over my own story XD weird, I know right? Hahaha. Do leave a Review :')**


End file.
